Janji
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Adakalanya ada janji yang tidak seharusnya kita ucapkan. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Days #4th 2013


"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku kecuali jika aku telah mengijinkanmu?"

"Ke-kenapa begitu N-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah Hinata,"

"Iya, aku berjanji,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Janji © Na Fourthok'og**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih mendengar suara merdu sang kekasih dari _speaker_ telpon genggamnya dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu dari _speaker_ telpon yang sama dia mendapat kabar jika kekasihnya kini berada di rumah sakit. Apa telinganya sudah mulai gangguan? Atau ini hanya sebuah kejutan yang mengatasnamakan kejadian buruk tentang kekasihnya? Apa ini hanya sebuah permainan dan omong kosong belaka?

Naruto sendiri tak yakin betul jika saat ini pikirannya berada di jalan yang ia lewati, tak ada fokus saat dia memegang kendali setir mobilnya. Seperti ada yang kosong dalam dadanya, tapi dia tahu kekasihnya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Karena kekasihnya telah berjanji kepadanya.

Naruto sadar saat ini jika badannya sudah bergetar dan kakinya memintanya untuk berhenti berjalan semakin dalam di ruangan yang terasa pengap dengan bau obat-obatan. Kemeja biru dan celana panjang hitamnya telah terlapisi oleh jubah hijau khas rumah sakit tak lupa dengan masker berwarna senada yang menutupi hidung mancung dan mulutnya. Sebegitu parahnya kah keadaan kekasihnya sehingga dia harus masuk dengan pakaian seperti ini?

Di depannya kini terlihat sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selang-selang yang menopangnya untuk bisa tetap hidup. Naruto merasakan kakinya melemas dan matanya memanas, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini. Dimana senyuman lembut nan menenangkan itu? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus kekasihnya yang mengalaminya? Naruto menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan dan berjalan semakin mendekat mencoba mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bergetar untuk menyentuh helaian rambut indigo dengan perban yang melingkar di dahinya. Membelainya pelan, berharap dengan belaian yang sering dia lakukan bisa membangunkan kekasihnya tapi ternyata itu tidak bisa terjadi.

Naruto menatap pilu sekujur tubuh kekasihnya yang di beberapa bagian dipenuhi perban dengan darah yang menghiasi serat-serat kain kasa tersebut. Telapak tangan kiri Naruto perlahan meraba pergelangan tangan kanan kekasihnya tempat selang infus terpasang rapi, menggenggamnya pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan pada telapak tangan kekasihnya yang dingin.

"Bangunlah, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," bisik Naruto di dekat telinga kekasihnya sebelum dia mencium pipi kekasihnya, setetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi putih sang kekasih yang semakin terlihat pucat tanpa rona merah yang selalu menghiasi.

Tak ada respon, gadis itu masih tetap sama terbaring tak bergerak hanya dadanya yang bergerak lemah naik dan turun karena bantuan selang oksigen yang terpasang. Naruto masih teringat kata-kata dokter yang menangani kekasihnya berkata jika kekasihnya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi dan entah apa yang masih menggerakan kekasihnya untuk bernapas. Naruto merasa konyol mendengarnya, bukankan dia seorang dokter? Salah satu dokter terhebat? Kenapa bukan menolong kekasihnya tapi malah berkata demikian?

Siapa yang harus Naruto persalahkan? Sang dokter yang berkata seolah kekasihnya adalah mayat hidup atau supir truk yang telah menabrak kekasihnya dan menabrak trotoar sehingga pria tersebut tewas seketika akibat terpental melalui kaca mobil? Atau dirinya yang tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya?

"Bangunlah, karena kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada lawannya yang telah menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan kekasihnya dan membawanya di sudut koridor yang sepi. Kenapa pemuda di depannya berkata demikian? Bukankah pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan beriris perak ini saudara kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa dia berkata seolah dia telah menyerah akan keadaan Hinata? Naruto yakin Hinata akan hidup, karena Hinata telah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Jika kau merasa malu dan terbebani dengan keadaan Hinata, aku masih bisa mengurusnya sendirian Neji. Jadi behentilah berkata seperti itu," Naruto berkata datar dan menatap dingin Neji yang terlihat penuh dengan emosi dengan kata-kata Naruto sampai akhirnya Neji melayangankan sebuah pukulan di pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut jatuh membentur kursi tunggu di dekat mereka.

"Aku berkata seperti ini karena aku menyayangi Hinata, jikapun Hinata dapat hidup dia hanya akan terbaring tanpa bisa merespon apapun hal di sekitarnya. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Hinata saat ini, Hinata masih bisa bernapas walaupun seluruh sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi itu karena napas Hinata saat ini adalah janjinya kepadamu. Jadi kumohon Naruto, lepaskan Hinata jika memang benar kau mencintainya," suara Neji semakin bergetar dan memelan. Setitik air mata tak ia biarkan jatuh dari sudut matanya karena Neji langsung menghapusnya dengan kasar. Memandang dengan rasa iba Naruto yang hanya menatap ke samping dan tak mau membalas tatapannya seperti tadi. Neji tak pernah mau berbicara seperti ini, tapi jika keadaan seperti ini hanya akan menyiksa adiknya dia lebih memilih melepas adiknya agar bisa damai bersama ibunya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan keluarganya.

Tanpa banyak kata akan rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya, Neji meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dan menunduk. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk Naruto bangun dari lantai putih rumah sakit yang dingin. Berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepala Naruto membuatnya merasa pening yang sangat menyerangnya, terisak pelan Naruto menjambak kasar helaian rambut pirangnya berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa peningnya. Sampai sebuah langkah pelan menghampiri tempat Naruto berada membuat Naruto sesaat berhenti terisak tanpa mau melihat siapa yang datang karena Naruto tak ingin bertatap mata dengan orang yang melihat keadaannya yang sngat menyedihkan saat ini.

Orang tersebut berdiri sesaat di depan Naruto dalam diam kemudian dia melangkah kakinya kembali dan duduk di kursi yang sama tempat Naruo bersandar. Suasana tetap hening tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"Bangunlah Naruto dan duduklah bersamaku," kata pria tersebut mengajak Naruto. Naruto kenal suara tegas pria di sampingnya, suara pria yang dulu sempat membuatnya kewalahan untuk mendapatkan izin berpacaran dengan kekasihnya. Dengan manut dan tetap diam Naruto bangun dan duduk bersisian dengan ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku," Hiashi mulai membuka suaranya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Tapi Hinata sangat menyayangi anda," jawab Naruto membuat Hiashi tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" suara Hiashi mendadak serak untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Iya, Hinata selalu mengatakan betapa cintanya dia terhadap ayah dan keluarganya,"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan sampai saat inipun aku harus memilih yang terbaik untuknya." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk karena tak paham dengan apa yang Hiashi katakan.

"Sudah lebih dari sebulan kecelakaan itu terjadi dan keadaan Hinata masih tetap seperti ini. Dokter telah memintaku untuk menandatangani pernyataan mencabut semua alat yang menopang hidup Hinata selama sebulan ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto?" Hiashi menyembunyikan iris keperakannya yang tegas, ia ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ini berat, lebih berat dari saat Naruto datang untuk meminang salah satu putrinya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat putrinya jika nanti telah menikah dengan Naruto sedangkan saat ini dia harus mengambil keputusan untuk tetap melihat putrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini atau dia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa melihat putrinya. Apapun keputusan yang ia ambil tetaplah akan berdampak buruk seperti memakan buah simalakama.

Naruto menunduk, menggunakan telapak kirinya untuk menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Ketakutan lain yang lebih besar meremas jantungnya, membuat nyeri yang menyesakan. Bayangan akan hilangan Hinata membuat nyalinya menciut untuk membantah tiap kata yang Hiashi lontarkan. Inikah akhirnya?

Hiashi merogoh saku mantelnya, menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegi ke hadapan Naruto membuat iris biru yang kini meredup itu menatap benda tersebut dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ini memang tidak sopan, tapi Hinata menulis semua kejadian tentang kalian berdua di buku ini. Tapi ada satu halaman yang dia lipat, halaman yang tertulis tentang janjinya kepadamu," Hiashi berdiri setelah Naruto mau menerima buku bersampul ungu muda tersebut, "aku akan menunggu keputusanmu sampai nanti malam," lanjutnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Tak ada lagi keangkuhan pada Hiashi saat ini, kepala yang biasa terangkat penuh wibawa kini menunduk menyembunyikan tangis yang sedari tadi telah ia tahan.

'Aku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang benar, Naruto,'

Naruto masih terduduk sendiri, membuka tiap halaman buku milik Hinata. Semua kenangan manis yang Hinata tulis malah membuatnya mengigit bibirnya dan tak jarang ia meneteskan air matanya. Sampai di halaman yang Hinata lipat Naruto membukanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Air mata tak bisa Naruto tahan setelah membacanya, dipeluknya buku milik Hinata berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Bahkan Hinata menganggap janji itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

Koridor ruang ICU terasa lengang pada malam ini, walaupun waktu menjenguk sudah habis setengah jam yang lalu tapi pihak rumah sakit memberikan pengecualian kepada keluarga dari pasien Hyūga Hinata untuk tetap berada di ruangan tersebut karena pada esok hari semua peralatan yang selama ini menopang hidup Hinata akan dilepas. Neji bersandar di dinding putih tempat Hinata terbaring, matanya terpejam erat berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk dan ketika ia membuka matanya dia akan terbangun dengan Hinata yang membangunkannya dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya tersebut.

Hiashi berdiri bersisian dengan gadis muda berambut cokelat panjang di samping ranjang Hinata, mencoba mengingat setiap lekukan wajah Hinata yang semakin tirus karena mungkin besok mereka sudah tidak akan bisa melihat Hinata lagi. Hanabi, gadis di samping Hiashi tak berhenti mengusap sudut matanya dengan isak kecil terus memanggil kakaknya. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian ketiga Hyūga tersebut untuk mendapati Naruto yang terlihat lusuh, wajah dengan kulit tan bergaris kumis kucing tersebut terlihat pucat. Neji menegakkan tubuhnya saat Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata, inilah keputusan dari Naruto.

"A-aku sudah menghubungi dokter-dokter ahli saraf terkenal di dunia," ucap Naruto setelah dia berada di sisi kiri ranjang Hinata berhadapan dengan Hiashi dan Hanabi.

"Naruto…"

"Iya Neji, aku tahu. Mereka juga berkata hal yang sama, apa yang Hinata alami adalah sebuah kejadian langka." Dengan tangan kanannya Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kiri Hinata yang semakin dingin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan perlahan, menciptakan gambaran wajah Hinata dalam ingatannya sampai Naruto membelai rambut Hinata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hai, _Hime_? Kau benar tidak ingin bangun? Kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, mencium lama kening Hinata yang terbalut dengan perban. Setelahnya Naruto mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, menatap kelopak mata Hinata yang menyembunyikan iris keperakan yang Naruto sukai.

"Ka-kalau begitu…" Naruto meneguk ludahnya, setetes air mata terjatuh di wajah Hinata tanpa bisa Naruto cegah, "…pergilah, aku mengijinkanmu," lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar. Denyut nadi Hinata mulai melemah, napasnya semakin menghilang. Di sudut mata Hinata yang tertutup setetes air mata turun, respon pertama dari Hinata setelah sebulan hanya terbaring lemah. Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku, Hinata." Setelah Naruto mengucapkannya Hinata terlihat menarik napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan dan grafik pada elektrokardiogram menjadi lurus. Bunyi nyaring dari elektrokardiogram yang memekakkan telinga memecahkan tangis Hanabi, gadis muda tersebut memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang bergetar. Neji membalikan tubuhnya menghadap dinding tempat sebelumnya ia bersandar, menyentuhkan dahinya pada dinding putih rumah sakit yang dingin.

Naruto masih menatap wajah damai Hinata dalam diam, tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang tadi sempat membalas genggamannya walaupun sesaat. Naruto mengigit bibirnya yang mulai bergetar, wajahnya semakin menunduk membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil Hinata. Naruto menangis terisak di lekukan leher Hinata sebelum gelap menyelimutinya dan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

Malam yang semakin dingin menusuk kulit di salah satu ruangan tempat seorang pria berambut pirang terbaring. Sesosok siluet mendekatinya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Siluet itu hanya terdiam menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat, iris mata keperakannya berkaca tapi dia tetap menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu, sangat," ucap siluet yang terlihat tembus cahaya tersebut. Perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terangkat, menampilkan iris biru yang balas menatap mata keperakan siluet berambut indigo yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Senyum yang selama sebulan ini tak bisa ia lihat dan selalu dia rindukan. Lama mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam, saling menyelami keindahan iris lawan mereka. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu…" balas Naruto membuat siluet tersebut kembali tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya di wajah Naruto sebelum siluetnya perlahan menghilang tertiup angin dan Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

'…dan aku sangat merindukanmu… Hinata,'

.

.

.

Aaah… Akhir yang bahagia… *bahagia darimananya?*

Huwwwaaahhh…. Ceritanya maksa banget yah? Gak ada sedih-sedihnya yah?  
Na pernah denger sih yang orang koma ampe dokter minta keluarganya buat menandatangani surat buat pencabutan alat-alat yang menopang hidupnya makanya Na masukin ke cerita ini, tapi bedanya di itu mah sehari sebelum alat dicabut pasiennya hidup lagi kalo di Na mah Na matiin pasiennya. Muehehe #tabok  
Waduh! Na belum telat kan? Kalo tanggal NHTD-nya sih udah telat tapi tanggal event mah belum abis kan? #nyengir

Happy(?) NaruHina Tragedy Day #4 semuanya…!

Berhubung udah mau bulan ramadhan Na ucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi teman-teman yang menjalankan semoga puasa taun ini berkah dan kita bisa mendapatkan kemenangan. Aamiin…

Tuesday, July 09th, 2013

Na Fourthok'og


End file.
